Colorless Heart
by shadow-kazul
Summary: Sakura has been in a abusive realationship with Sasuke for seven years and is losing herself to it. Guilt keeps her from walking away from him but can an old friend help her to get through. KakaSaku
1. Reunion

**Colorless Heart**

_**Chapter One Reunion**_

_**For the Soul is Never Colorless**_

She remembered that day well. Very well, it had just stormed the night before and the air smelt clean and fresh. The clouds remained a light grey and filled the whole sky in its hazy blanket, people walked by slowly as if there was no hurry left in the colorless ninja village of Konohagakure. But one young lady amongst the crowd stood out from the dull grey around her. Haruno Sakura's pastel locks caused even those who knew her to look twice. It was the only spot of bright color in the grey village.

Sakura had just celebrated her 24th birthday but she didn't feel any different from when she was 17 and first lay with Sasuke. Her long lasting chase for the Uchiha's heart had finally paid off after his return to Konoha. During the war against the sound Sasuke had rounded on Orochimaru and killed him by his own hand. He disappeared from the battlefield and when he returned he had a bloodied Akatsuki cloak draped over his shoulders. Sasuke had used Orochimaru, as his own test to see whether or not he had the strength to kill his older brother was what he told the Hokage during a meeting to decide whether or not he should be allowed to return to Konoha.

After the meeting the broken Uchiha came to her. Her of all people she had thought as he walked into her apartment. First it started out with a small conversation mostly Sasuke asking about their team and Konoha. Then he began to ask about her and after answering his question of whether or not she was with a man already began to kiss her. Sakura had been so startled she had pulled away and asked why he was doing that. Sasuke did not answer as Sakura hoped, he had said in his cold voice, "Because I want you, Sakura. And you want me!" Sakura gave herself to him that night; she gave him herself because she thought she knew what she wanted…she thought it would be wonderful. So she gave herself to a cold-hearted man with a colorless soul. And thus began the relationship that would numb her down to her very soul, and rip her spirit down until she was no more then a zombie with a soul as colorless as the village and the man she had thought she loved.

So as the people on the streets saw her as a beacon of happiness amongst the grey sadness Sakura slowly was decaying inside where no one could see, her scars hidden under the long sleeves of her blouse. Sasuke had once again left without a word on a mission and wouldn't be back for sometime, but that didn't stop the two other members from Team 7 from meeting. Sakura had a lunch date with Naruto and no amount of rain would stop her from seeing her one true friend.

Sakura turned off from the streets and walked towards the Ramen Stand. Pushing back the cloth that hang down she saw Naruto had beaten her there. He turned and smiled his famous cat grin.

"Konnichi wa Sakura-chan! Don't worry I only ordered two bowls of ramen, plenty of room to spare! C'mon sit down, we've got lots to talk about."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the older and some what mature Naruto. He was one of the strongest shinobi in the village and was well on his way to his dream of being Hokage.

"Konnichi wa." Sakura said plainly and took the seat next to him. "So, where have you been lately?"

"Oh you know, around. Went on some missions with Neji and Lee. Oh that's right!"

Naruto began to shuffle through his pants pocket and then produced an envelope with a strange array of heart stickers on its front.

"Heh, Lee said to give this to _you_. That guy doesn't give up! I mean you've been going steady with Sasuke for what? Seven years? I'm surprised you guys haven't gotten hitched yet!"

Sakura took the letter and pushed it into her skirt pocket and sat up without a word towards Naruto's final comment.

"I've been helping around Konoha. Mostly work for Tsunade-sama. Nothing really has happened around here—"

"Except the rain." A voice from behind finished her sentence. Naruto looked startled for a minute then turned around, and as soon as he saw the person behind him he lit up like a light.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto said so loudly his voice became as high pitched, as it was when he was a child.

"Ne, Naruto lower you voice."

Sakura watched Kakashi with interest; she had not seen her ex-sensei for years really. Sasuke had basically forbidden it all together.

"Konnichi wa Sakura." Kakashi said in his normal lazy tone and suddenly it made Sakura want to tell them everything, about Sasuke, and about her own recurring need to take a kunai to her arms. For a moment all of her walls had come down.

Naruto was asking Kakashi a boatload of questions about where he had been and why he never visited. While doing his best to ignore the hammering sounds of Naruto's voice he caught glimpse of Sakura watching him. He turned lazily a little ways to look at her better. She had grown up quite a bit since he had left the three of them, but that wasn't what got his eye. Her eyes…the once bright jade and dissolved into a cloudy color. Under his mask Kakashi's expression was changing rapidly to worry.

'Those eyes…something's wrong…I have to get Naruto out of here. Hmm."

"And you never EVER WRITE!" Naruto had finished his yelling and was about to start again when a third bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. "RAMEN!"

Kakashi smiled and took the stool next to Sakura. She no longer stared at him but instead stared blankly forward.

'What is going on?' Kakashi furrowed his brow and decided to wait for her to be alone before he confronted her…but should he even try?

The reunion had ended and as Sakura got up to leave Kakashi stopped her, "I'll walk with you." Sakura had a mixture of relief and her now blank expression on her face at the thought of possibly getting everything that weighed on her out in the open.

They walked side-by-side down the darken alley. It was deathly quiet, which was somewhat a good thing from Naruto's yelling. Her apartment came into view but Kakashi tugged on her arm towards a different direction.

"We need to talk, Sakura." Kakashi said without warning as he led her behind a couple of trees obscured from sight.

"Something is wrong—"

"It's nothing." Sakura said flatly and somewhat in defense. Talking seemed like a good idea a few minutes ago but now shame had silenced her.

Kakashi gave her a stern look, "Don't lie to me. I know something is wrong…you…have changed Sakura, and not in a good way I might add."

Sakura was split in two, part of her wanted to pour her soul out to Kakashi but part of her thought about Sasuke…and what he might do to her.

"I can't…" Sakura's voice broke and she could feel the tears welding up behind her eyes.

" _Yes you can…" Sasuke's hot breath ran past her ear as he began to take off her skirt. _

_"No…Sasuke please."_

"_Sakura…" Sasuke slid his hand through her lengthened hair. "I like that you grew out you hair for me."_

_Sakura was becoming more terrified by the second, "Sasuke…I know you're hurting but I don't—" It was too late. Sasuke had want he wanted and all Sakura could do was go with the feeling that had entered her._

_She stood alone in the bathroom…a kunai in her hand. She didn't understand what she had done as she looked at the long cuts on her arms. Had she done this? Fearing Sasuke would see the cuts she bandaged her arms and told him a fairy tale about being attacked during a mission. But the ritual continued every time she felt dead after having sex with Sasuke._

Sakura's soul was crushed under the weight of the memories of Sasuke, and she burst into tears that shook her whole frame. Slowly she began to fall to the ground, Kakashi helped her to sit down on her knees. As soon as Sakura was down she reached out a little ways to Kakashi who wrapped his arms tightly around her. She clutched unto his jounin vest soaking it with her tears, she could barely hear Kakashi's voice as he tried to sooth her.

Finally Sakura was silent. She felt numb inside and as though nothing mattered. She felt the urge again to slice open her arms…to see color come from her. Then with a feeling of emptiness Sakura fell asleep in Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi had then picked her up bridal style and taken her not to her apartment, because he didn't know that Sasuke was gone, but to his.

He lay her down on his bed and covered her with a blanket. He sat down on a nearby chair and waited patiently for her to wake. There was much he knew Sakura had to tell him. 'Especially about those scars…if Sasuke is hurting her I think I might just kill him if Naruto or Lee doesn't get him first.'

Sakura moved a little and a faint whimper came from her. Kakashi frowned with agonizing worry. Sakura didn't wake up after several hours so Kakashi got comfortable in the chair and fell asleep himself.


	2. Mission

**Colorless Heart**

**Chapter Two Mission**

**And the Dark World that she Created Became her Only World**

"Sa…Sasuke!" Sakura screamed out until her vocal cords where raw with pain. Sasuke lifted himself off of her and lay down by her. He reached out and touched her hot skin,

"_I told you… you could do it, Sakura."_

The sight of blood, the warm life giving liquid sliding down her wrists, then the dizzy sensation that clouded her mind like a storm. She slid down to the floor a faint whimper escaping her lips as the pain became unnoticed. Sakura parted her lips to let out a heart reeling scream that filled the night air with her agony and inner torture.

Sakura jerked awake and took in her surroundings. A brief feeling of relief fell over her when she found she was not lying alone in the bed she shared with Sasuke. Trying to realize where she was she examined the room. There was a chair in a corner, empty…a desk…and a door that she guessed led to the rest of the apartment.

Sakura got up on trembling legs and turned the knob of the door. She pushed it open and looked at the two men in the room. Naruto who had been lodging in the chair at the end of the kitchen counter bolted straight up and looked Sakura over with worried eyes and then rounded on Kakashi who stood nearby with suspicion.

"Sakura—" Kakashi started but was interrupted by the blonde haired ninja.

"Why is she here?" Naruto asked angrily, "Kakashi, what the hell is Sakura doing in your bedroom?"

"Well—"

Sakura smiled as best as she could, "Its alright Naruto. I-I locked myself out of my apartment so Kakashi let me stay here." Naruto frowned with disbelieve

"Okay, Sakura-chan. Anyway Kakashi and I were wondering whether or not you would like to come on a mission with us. You don't have to but—"

"When." It was a question but it had a flat un-Sakura like sound to it that made Kakashi ache with more worry.

"Uh…today? Yeah, today…we just have to go back up Sasuke and his unit. I thought you might want to see him for a couple of days."

It was to late to undo the damage. Sakura said yes she would go but in her heart she screamed no. "Well…I guess I better pack."

Naruto looked confused, "But your apartment—"

"Arigato Kakashi…ja ne." and with that Sakura walked out the door.

Naruto shrugged and got up, "Guess I'll go too. Ja ne Kaka-sensei."

Kakashi offered a small wave as Naruto left and only after he waited for about ten minutes did Kakashi walk out and head for Sakura's apartment she shared with the Uchiha.

Sakura had left the door array as she packed her shinobi backpack with her medic supplies, fresh clothes, weapons, and some food for the trip. Her eyes were livid with thought but not about what she was doing at all…about what she would be forced to do when they met up to Sasuke.

With a strangled sigh Sakura stood up straight and when she turned around she about slammed into her former sensei. Sakura froze for a moment until she realized how close Kakashi was. "Ka—Kakashi, You really shouldn't sneak up on people!" Sakura blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh…and you should be more careful with your kunai…you have slit your palm." It was true her palm was bleeding and later as she looked through her pack she would have to get new clothes out seeing she had stained everyone with blood.

"O-oh…I didn't even notice."

"That's a bit surprising since that must hurt terribly." Kakashi tried to speak without letting on to the fact he knew why it she didn't notice it. By the looks of the scars she had been sliced up pretty good before. Kakashi reached into her medic pack and pulled out some ointment and bandages.

"I can take care of—"

"Its no trouble." Kakashi took her hand gently grasping it in his own while he cleaned the blood from the wound. Sakura tried to focus her eyes on what Kakashi was doing but they kept trailing back to his masked face. She felt a pang in her abdomen as she devoured his features in with her eyes.

Kakashi wrapped the bandage around her hand loose enough not to cause discomfort but tight enough to stay on. He smiled and looked up, "There that wasn't so…Sakura what's wrong?"

His voice broke her out of her trance and only then did she realize there were tears falling down her cheeks. "Huh? Oh…nothing, my eyes are just watering." She said in a tight voice. "Sakura…"

"I should start packing again." Sakura tried to pull away but Kakashi's grip tightened,

"I want you to know that if you ever need something you can always ask me. Okay Sakura?"

"What are you—"

"Sakura."

She saw the deep swell of worry Kakashi had been concealing and she sighed half annoyed half an unknown emotion, "This is about last night, isn't it? I'm okay Kakashi."

Kakashi let go of her hand and he nodded, "Right…well…I'll see you tomorrow Sakura. Ja ne." And then he was gone.

Sakura pressed her bandaged hand against her chest with her other and feeling the pang in her abdomen again she sank to the floor like she did in her dreams and cried softly swaying her body back and forth gently. That night she did not take her own blood but lay shattered in her bed the only comfort being her own shuttering sobs.


	3. Fear

Colorless Heart

_Chapter Three Fear_

_**Mirror Mirror on the Wall Who's the Scariest Sharingan of them All?**_

The clouds had begun to thin out and allow streaks of sunlight to pour onto the streets of Konoha. Sakura stood by the gate waiting patiently for Naruto.

"Konnichi wa Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out loudly. He had his pack practically bursting at the seams, which caused a small laugh to come from Sakura.

"Alright let's go!"

Sakura gave a confused look, "Wait what about Kakashi-sensei? Isn't he coming?" Sakura tried to hide the hint of panic in her voice.

Naruto frowned, "Didn't he tell you? We're meeting up with him with Sasuke. He had something else to do." Naruto turned from her and called up at the gatekeeper to open the way.

Sakura's mind began to race as they rushed through the trees of Konoha. 'How will I keep Sasuke away? What's to keep him from…oh god.' But her Inner Sakura was saying things like, '**It's your own damn fault! You should have to Kakashi-sensei about what was going on!'**

'No! I can't tell him about what Sasuke did.'

'HA you practically through yourself at him when you were younger. Sasuke doesn't know any better. Look at your arms Sakura! WHATS YOUR EXCUSE! Sounds like your more ashamed of your own self mutilation you coward!'

"SAKURA! Where did you go!" Naruto hollered from somewhere past the emerald trees. Sakura took in her surroundings and realized she had slowly pulled off to the side. Stopping abruptly she turned and ran back towards Naruto's voice.

Night was falling fast so the two of them decided to make camp. Sakura was rolling out her travel futon while Naruto was cooking miso ramen noodles on the fire. Sakura laid back on the futon and watch as the clouds moved past the bright moon. The sound of Naruto slurping up ramen woke her from her daydream and she sat up.

"It's weally grood, Saura-chan!" Naruto said his mouth full as he got her a bowl. With a large gulp Naruto smiled his cat grin until a small smile was returned from Sakura.

"There you go! It's so hard to get a smile out of you these days. You should do it more often, you look prettier when you're not scowling."

Sakura smiled again and then realized she was on the verge of tears.

"Sakura-chan…what's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Oh! It's nothing…I was just remembering the days when we were gennins. Just brought back some memories."

Apparently convinced Naruto continued to gorge himself on ramen.

Naruto was asleep his bed cap that he had since he was 12 was placed on his head as he dreamed of becoming the Hokage. The last embers of the fire were dimming but Sakura could find no sleep. She ran a hand up her long sleeved top and gently slid her fingertips over the mixture of shallow and deep scars.

'**Coward…'** Her Inner voice whispered in her head causing her to press her eyes closed tight to shut out the thoughts.

_The kunai was in her hand…the blood slid down her arm forming small pools on the bathroom floor. 'How could I have done this?' Her thoughts were drowned out by dizziness as her blood slowly empty unto the floor. The kunai was in her hand…she had done it. She slowly fell to the floor the blood soaking into her undergarments. She gazed numbly into the red pool and slowly in her dazed state she saw a sharingan…and then she opened her mouth wide enough to scre…_

"UP AND ADAMS SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled amazingly high-pitched. Sakura jerked out of her nightmare and glared at Naruto, "You BASTARD!" then she punched him straight in the face leaving a nice red mark.

Naruto stared at her for a minute then began to hug her yelling again, "SAKURA-CHAN! You haven't punched me in years! SO HAPPY!"

Sakura thought back he was right. She hadn't punched him since…she started going with Sasuke.

"Get off me Naruto! We have to start moving again." Sakura smiled but not a small smile not a soft sad smile a real smile. For the first time in a long time Sakura felt happy, but the feeling was short lived as they came up to the mansion where Sasuke and some other nins were protecting two village headman who were making a treaty.

These two villages we're new to Fire Country and had not even been named yet. It was a very messy political matter so Sakura had been told.

A young woman dressed in a beautiful kimono led them both to the conference room where she said they could meet the other shinobi.

"Well this is the room. You can go right on ahead." The lady bowed then walked swiftly away.

Sakura felt her mouth become paper dry as she slowly reached for the sliding door handle. Her hand shook fiercely but Naruto took no notice as he was looking around the hall.

Before Sakura could even open the door it slid open by itself. Her breath caught in her chest as the shinobi stepped out. "Oh, goman nasai, Haruno."

Sakura let out the breath quietly, "Konnichi was Genma."

Naruto turned and smiled, "Hows it been going down here for you guys?"

Genma shook his head, "By the time this damn thing is all over these two piece of shit countries are going to be ashes. Uchiha has been doing pretty good keeping the riots down. I think its that sharingan, it scares people."

Before asking anything else Sakura sputtered out, "Is Kakashi here?"

"No not yet. He had another mission to deal with…well not really a mission."

Naruto beamed with childish curiosity, "What! TELL ME!"

"Hey keep it down! He had to escort one of the headman's daughters back here."

Sakura couldn't explain it but suddenly she felt a cold stab in her heart,

"Oh really."

'Bastard.'

Genma gave a Sakura an odd look due to the harshness of her voice and said in Kakashi's defense, "She's about 9 years old Sakura. Don't get all jealous. Anyway I thought you were with the Uchiha?"

Sakura blared red with anger and embarrassment, "What do you mean by that!"

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled.

"Whoa jeez, gomen. So I guess that means your still with the Uchiha." Sakura would later thank god for a ninja coming up and calling Genma away.

"Ja ne you two. And keep Naruto out of trouble, Sakura."

The same lady who showed them in showed them to two separate rooms. Naruto decided to go take a look around Sakura wanted to stay in her room. She was quietly unpacking her things when someone entered her room.

Arms wrapped around her waist and she just barely stopped herself from cringing. "I missed you." Sasuke's breath was hot against the back of her neck bring back memories that made Sakura want to cry.

Sakura wasn't sure what made her speak up but she did, "I'm _tired_ Sasuke."

Sasuke was silent for a moment then he pulled away and surveyed her room. "You can come stay in my room when ever you like…I have to go now."

Sasuke turned her around from her bag and she took in his face. Ever since he had killed his brother he looked haunted more then before. Sakura often wondered if he regretted anything but she would never ask. His eyes once dark and mysterious were now almost always sharingan. He kissed her. It was cold and lifeless then left.

"_I think it's that sharingan, scares people."_

Sakura knew there was no thinking about it. The sharingan was terrifying.


	4. Broken

**Colorless Heart**

_**Chapter Four Broken**_

_**You took my Body and Ripped it in Half**_

The merciless sun shone brightly in off the white walls of the room Sakura was sleeping in, penetrating her mind and awaking her from yet another blood filled dream. She slid her legs out from the covers and gently stepped onto the wood floor warmed by the ever-present sun.

Sakura dressed in her normal clothes, a skirt, her boots, and a black tank top with long black fingerless gloves. She pushed her door open and began to walk down the hallway. Passing by Naruto's room she looked in to see him still snoring like a dog in his bed his nightcap pushed over his eyes. Sliding his door a little bit more closed she continued down the hall.

The hallway then split to the stairs and another hall. Sakura knew she should go downstairs but suddenly a fierce curiosity took over. She turned the other way and almost ran into a small child. The little girl smiled sweetly, bowed, and then continued her race down the stairs.

Sakura followed her with her eyes and for a moment she could have swore she saw herself as the young child. Closing her eyes for a brief moment she continued down the hall.

Walking quietly she came to a door that was slightly cracked. Pressing closer to the door she couldn't make out the faces of some but she could tell there was Sasuke, the Lord of the house, and a shinobi.

"I trust there was no trouble with bringing my daughter here?" The Lord stated rather skeptically. Sasuke smirked causing a shiver to go down Sakura's spine

"Do you truly doubt us that much? There was no problem she is a very well behaved girl."

Sakura's heart caught in her throat in that uncomfortable way as she heard his voice. "Kakashi…" she breathed. Suddenly Kakashi turned her way allowing her to now see his face. She hurried away as quick as possible to the stairs.

"I don't believe I am being to…something wrong?" The Lord asked Kakashi at seeing his troubled expression.

"Hm? Oh nothing. I just thought I…nothing."

Sasuke gave him a glaring look and turned back to the Lord, "Now, we want to end this as soon as possible so here are the options…

Naruto sat in the kitchen eating his hearts content of ramen while Sakura went out the back to the beautiful zin garden. Walking along the paths made in the sand she sat on a bench under a shady tree. The smell of lilac, lavender, and gardenia filled her senses calming her significantly. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up towards the sky relaxing all of her body and mind. She was so relaxed that she didn't even see or hear him sit down next to her. So they sat in silence, Sakura and him. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and gave her soft sad smile, "Konnichi wa, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi just watched her saying nothing at first but then spoke out a quite Konnichi wa back.

"I heard you had to bring the Lords daughter back here, sensei."

"You heard correctly. She was visiting some family in Konoha, infact she wa suppose to remain there until the agreement is settled out but the Lord wanted her back."

Sakura mouthed a silent "oh" and sat quietly once again. They must have sat there for what most have been eternity, just sitting quietly both equally content with the others presence. Kakashi glanced over at her and realized how different she was. She had become so sad…so full of pain, but seeing her look so light…so calm gave him a feeling of normal…as if things were just as they should be. But the moment would cease with the sound of _him_.

"Sakura." Sasuke said firmly. Sakura was stuck out of her calm peaceful trance and instantly her face darkened at the sight of him. Now there was no doubt I Kakashi's mind, something was definitely not right with them.

"H-hai. What is it, Sasuke?" Kakashi couldn't believe the difference in her, how when she spoke to him she was clear but while speaking to Sasuke was hesitant, like a puppy that had been beaten and beaten over again.

"I want you to come with _me_." He said in a dangerous voice directed at Kakashi. Slowly the wind began to pick up and grey clouds covered the sun. Small drops of rain began to fall slowly to the ground.

Sakura looked at Kakashi that look. So agonizing…she was saying nothing on the outside but Kakashi knew she was screaming inside, fighting with her own inner self. But it seemed her fear got the best of her. She stood up and walked towards Sasuke. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly never once taking his glare off Kakashi.

"Ja ne." He spat out and turned to walk away.

"Ja ne, sensei."

"Wait a minute." Kakashi said. For one brief moment a glitter of hope shown into Sakura. Would he stop him?

"I am no longer your sensei, Sakura. Please, call me Kakashi."

The small glimmer of hope was smothered in shades as she smiled sadly on the verge of tears.

"Ja ne…Kakashi."

Then Sasuke pulled her down the trail back towards the house. Leaving Kakashi to stand in the downpour that had risen.

Sasuke led Sakura down the long hallway now as dark as it had been when they arrived the previous night. Sakura watched as her room came closer then passed behind them. He was taking her to his bedroom.

'Oh god…no.'

But she was right. Sasuke led her to the room and shut the door placing the lock tightly. He smirked again…the smirk she had thought was so hot when she was young now terrified her. He leaned down and kissed her. He kissed her again and again until finally time spun out and all Sakura could feel was the numbness in her heart as she was taken again by this cold colorless man.

I don't care anymore. That was what ran through Sakura's mind as she ran blindly through the dark night storm. She had left Sasuke alone and ran. Now she was running…running away…away from the pain…away from him. Sakura finally stopped falling to her knees her whole frame trembling.

A snap of a twig. Sakura looked up to see four figures above her all bearing the symbol of not this Lords…but the other Lords family. They chuckled and one spoke above the lightning. "You know what we do to shinobi that wandered to far from home?"

"We kill um."

Sakura jumped to her feet and reached instinctively from her kunai pouch. Nothing. She had left it behind. Sakura tried her best, she fought with every justu she knew, but for every one of her attacks four hit her. She felt her blood slide down her arms, but this time there was no memory of her own mutilation. No this would hold a memory on its own.

**This is what you wanted.**

"Ha ha! Hit her again! She can't fight!"

**You wanted to run away.**

"Little wench! We'll make an example out of you!"

**To where no one can find you.**

"C'mon lets go. Bitch is gonna die any how."

**You got what you wanted…did you?**

As the voices of the ninjas disappeared from earshot the last thing Sakura remembered seeing would make her break her silence and begin her journey.

She saw Kakashi.


	5. Saved

**Colorless Heart**

_**Chapter Five Saved**_

_**There was Never a More Freeing Moment When she Reached out for Help**_

The pain pulsing through Sakura's body blurred her vision and she wasn't sure if what she saw was truly her sensei. He was just standing there with his eyes filed with that same agonizing worry so was it real?

"Ka…kashi?" that was all Sakura could manage before she slumped to the ground.

But it was no illusion. The men who had beaten her turned with a cruel smile to him.

"What? Did we slash your babe up?" The other two mocked in agreement but Kakashi stood there silently.

"C'mon guys, this guy can't fight or he would have hit us by now. Stupid little wench girl, you two were made for each other." The man turned to walk away but instantly screamed in pain as a dog latched unto his thigh.

The other two were frantically trying to help him but found themselves pinned by dogs that seemed to come out of nowhere. Then the whole area was lighted by blue flashes and Kakashi stood with the chidori ready.

The man that had called her a wench opened his mouth in a silent scream as Kakashi charged towards him. After shaking lose some of the dogs one of them men pulled out a kunai and threw it straight at Kakashi.

It hit, and with a puff of smoke Kakashi was gone.

"Sorry, were you looking for me?" Before he could turn around Kakashi slammed him in the gut with his knee sending him crumpled up unto the ground in pain. With a white flash Kakashi knocked out the other man but left one conscious.

He was a young kid, about 15 so Kakashi grabbed him with ease by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off the ground.

"Are…y-you gonna k-kill me?"

"No. I want you to tell your friends about me. Now, RUN." He dropped the kid and he scrambled up and bolted.

Kakashi turned pushing the rain off his face as he moved towards Sakura. The large bull dog had leaned her against himself, "She is wounded badly, Kakashi-puppy."

Kakashi gave a puzzled look as he leaned down and moved his hands over her shoulders, middle, and legs.

"She seems fine to me…unless."

"Yes Kakashi-puppy. She is broken in side he said nudging her abdomen, which cause Sakura to cry out in pain sub consciously.

Kakashi pulled out a rope from his hip pouch and looped it through kunai's. Digging them deep into the ground as restraints for the unconscious rebels. He then picked Sakura up gently bridal style and turned back towards the mansion.

"If they wake up knock them back out. I'll send a team to collect them later." And with that Kakashi disappeared into the trees. But the dogs could still hear them; Sakura had woken up more and was screaming in agony from her internal injuries. Kakashi could feel the blood from her wounds seeping into his vest and he sped up.

"C'mon Sakura, you can make it…just stay awake. Sakura! Stay awake!" as if he had jinxed it Sakura's eyes began to close and Kakashi hated having to give her broken body gentle shakes to wake her.

The lights of the mansion came into view and Kakashi went faster if it was even possible. "Sakura! STAY AWAKE!" With that he burst through the doors and instantly turned to one of the servant girls.

"Were is the infirmary!" It was more of an order then a question and it had startled her so badly she dropped the tray she had been holding.

"Uh…I-its."

"Please show me! Sakura's dying!" Kakashi said desperately.

"This way." She hurried down the hallways Kakashi following. It was almost impossible to miss the infirmary the female medic nin was already out from hearing Sakura's screams of pain.

"Oh jeez. ALL RIGHT! Lets get together, I need those scrolls, yes those ones! You! Put her on the table!" Kakashi did as he was told and laid her down screaming on the table.

"Okay! Defiantly internal bleeding, broken ribs…1…2…3 I SAID GET ME THE SCROLLS! YOU get out!"

"But…"

"If you truly care about her you'll LEAVE!"

Kakashi found himself pushed out of the room and the door slammed closed behind him, the sound of Sakura's voice still ringing through the hall.

"Kaka-sensei! What in the world is going on." Just at the worst moment imaginable Naruto came running towards him with a few other Nins following behind.

"I thought I heard a woman scre…Kakashi…why do I smell Sakura on your blood? Unless…oh god. SAKURA!" Naruto instantly went for the door but Kakashi stopped him.

"You can't go in Naruto! She is in surgery…we have to wait. I know its hard." Kakashi tried to calm Naruto as he fought to get away from him. Naruto seized his struggling and turned to look at the door which Sakura's screams could be heard from behind.

"What happened…could you at least tell me that."

Kakashi sighed; it was going to be worse when Sasuke found out.

"And I found her like this." By the time Kakashi finished the recovery team had brought back the rebels and had locked them in the holding cells below the mansion. The Questioner had already been called and the boys were due for questioning in a few hours.

Kakashi had personally stated he wished to assist in anyway possible. But just as he feared Sasuke came walking in with his squad. They were all in ANBU clothes and judging by the blood soaked weapons had been clearing out a riot.

"Naruto, why are you away from your post?" Sasuke asked coldly. Naruto ignored him and continued to stare hard at the medic door. Sakura had finally stopped screaming and hopefully was recovering.

"Hmph. Anyway were is Sakura? I have not seen her sense last night. She was not there when I went out on my mission." Sasuke shrugged indifferently.

Naruto turned on him his anger and grief at boiling point. "HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE! SAKURA COULD DIE! You bastard!" Naruto charged towards Sasuke and began to throw punches and kicks at him.

Sasuke was taken back but not by Sakura's condition but Naruto attacking him in front of his men. Sasuke quickly reacted sending his punches off in different directions then landing his knee into Naruto's stomach. Naruto back off still coughing and glaring at Sasuke.

"So what the hell happened." It wasn't a question but more of an order.

Kakashi for the second time that night told what had happened. Sasuke said nothing then quietly he walked away.

"So that's it, Naruto began, that's all we get out of the bastard."

Naruto glanced at Kakashi's blood stained clothes. "You should get changed."

Kakashi nodded in agreement and with one final glance at the door turned and left towards his room.


	6. I'm Okay

**Colorless Heart**

**Chapter Six I'm Okay**

_**You Were the Light that Shined the Way**_

Outside the sky was covered in a thin layer of clouds still gray from the storm the previous night. A small pink haired figure lay on a cot in a white walled room. Bandages covered around her arms and legs and one larger bandage wrapped around her middle all the way to her collarbone. Smaller band-aids covered her cheek and some smaller cuts. She was deathly pale, so pale that the scars on her wrists and arms showed more visibly then the newer wounds that were bandaged so intently.

It was these marks that had been the turning point in the relationship between the four shinobi's. They understood now, her mood swings, her depression.

"There is something you should see." The head nurse said no longer did she have her venomous edge.

"_What? What's wrong?" Kakashi couldn't hide the rising panic in his voice. Sasuke and Naruto looked up from where they sat._

"_No…but there…are some old wounds…left some scars."_

"_That's not uncommon, Sasuke stated, just last week she told me her arms were cut during a mission."_

_The woman frowned, "They aren't from a mission…they're…"_

_Naruto glared his worry making him rash, "Just spit it out!"_

"_Just tell us we can take it." Kakashi said agreeing._

Now the silver haired shinobi stood leaned against the wall in Sakura's room. He watched as her chest moved slowly with her breathing, constantly making sure she still was alive. He stared intensively at her face, turned into a frown by whatever dream she was having. She muttered in her sleep, something about Sasuke. Kakashi shook his head in shame at himself; this was his student…he should have known.

"They're all self inflicted. This kunoichi is a cutter. Guessing by the severity of some of the healed wounds…we were lucky to find it or she would have killed herself."

_Naruto stared dumbfounded at the woman._

"_Th-there has to be another explanation…" Sasuke said his voice shaking, for the first time he was showing concern._

"_No, this is the only one. Something made this girl hurt so much she felt dead inside…the cutting made her feel alive even though she was risking everything."_

Kakashi's mind trailed back to his father, Hatake Sakumo. His father had committed ceremonial suicide after being shunned by the village for rescuing his team members and failing his mission. Kakashi closed his eyes tightly trying to block the image of his father lying on the floor of his office a knife in his gut.

Sasuke walked in to the room to see her alone. Only after about two minutes he came back out. He was silent and cold as he walked away. Naruto ignored him and rushed into the room while Kakashi stayed until Sasuke disappeared down the hallway.

And even after Naruto left he was still here.

"Sakura…what has he done to you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was at the dead of night when Sakura awoke from her unconscious state. She stared wide eyes around the room trying to make out her surroundings in the darkness. A clap of thunder shook the mansion and Sakura to her own surprise let out a whimper. Slipping her legs off her bed she stood up her knees trembling slightly. She was in her own room now, her wounds healed but her heart still shredded. Memories of that night came flooding back into her fragile mind.

Tears filled her now dull green eyes as she remembered how Kakashi had protected her and she was filled with the feeling of guilt that had made her hurt herself. The pink haired kunoichi knew it was wrong…but she didn't care. She stumbled into the bathroom, flipped on a light and kunai in hand; she poised the blade over her wrist.

She stopped.

A bandage was wrapped around both of her wrists and a faint glow of charka emitted off of it. She attempted to take it off and it would not budge. She cut it experimentally and instantly it was like a barrier was formed. The charka seemed so familiar…

Sakura's gasp turned into a strangled sob as she realized who had charmed the bandages. It was a vibrant blue charka…Naruto's. Tears of guilt and shame rolled down her cheeks as she realized they knew. Kakashi, Naruto, and…_Sasuke_.

Sakura got up slowly her arms wrapped around herself. The pink haired girl stepped back unto the cold wood floor and slid open her door and slowly began to make her way towards his room.

She knew now she could trust him…she knew he would protect her. The once broken child took in a deep breath and slid open Kakashi's bedroom door.

Silently she crept towards his bed. He laid there his headband and shirt had been shed unto the floor lazily. Looking into the dim light she could see the outline of the scar over his closed eye. Quietly she sat on his bed and looked straight ahead.

"K-Kakashi…Kakashi…please wake up." As she spoke her throat tightened and she could feel her tears burning back up.

"I have something…I need to tell you. Sasuke…he…I thought I loved him…but…" Sakura could hold it in no longer. She began to cry. Desperately she tried to calm herself and keep her self under control, it would be unfair to wake Kakashi in such a fashion.

Sakura was trying so hard to breath and not fall apart she did not feel the weight move on the bed. Sakura felt a hand under her chin, slowly she felt him glide her face to look at him.

"Its alright…you can tell me, Sakura. You have been keeping a secret for to long…please…don't hold all of that pain on your own."

Sakura flinched as Kakashi reached over and flipped on a light. She could now see him fully and blushed. Kakashi smiled under the mask. "Sorry." He picked his shirt up and slipped it on then sat back on the bed his shoulder brushing comfortingly against her.

"It all started a few years ago…you see, I always thought I loved Sasuke. While I was with him for the first few years things were fine but then…I began to fell depressed…I felt…trapped in a world of pain…his pain."

She swallowed hard, "I thought it would get better…but it got worse. I didn't want to…you know…be affectionate towards him. I didn't want to touch him in anyway…but I felt bad for him."

Kakashi nodded sadly, "You were showing him compassion and it got the best of you…you felt obligated to stay…right?"

"Yes…but then…it got worse. I wouldn't want to…but he would insist! He said that I wanted it! I deserved it…and I did! It was all my fault…always hanging all over him as a child…I got what was coming to me…he forced me to have sex with him!"

Sakura burst into tears, "I said no! I didn't want it! But he wouldn't _listen!_ I tried…but I wasn't strong enough! I brought it unto myself!"

Sakura felt herself be turned quickly to face Kakashi, "Don't you ever think that Sakura. Not for one minute. You don't deserve it; I don't care what the circumstances are! No one deserves to be…" Kakashi went silent and he studied my face carefully.

He slid his hands from my shoulders to my wrist and looked at me with pity, is that why? Do you believe you have done something wrong?"

Sakura hesitated then nodded, "I didn't defend myself."

"Do you believe you should be punished…is that why?" Kakashi's voice was barely a whisper now.

"No…well…I just…when I do that. I feel…alive…I am always so tired. I always feel like I'm dead on the inside…I do it…just to make sure I'm still alive. It is numbing…god Kakashi. Sometimes I wish I had the courage just to end it!"

"Sakura!" Kakashi's voice rose with an outraged note and then it became quiet again. He sighed with an unknown emotion, "Sakura…you don't want to die."

"Sometimes I do!" Sakura cried, "I can't help it."

Sakura was exhausted now, all her emotions seemed wired wrong and he could tell that this was all they could discuss tonight. "Sakura…you have so much to give…please don't give it up. As for Sasuke…I wont let him near you. I will try to speak to him…but only if you want me to."

"No. No…not yet…"

"Okay. You should get some sleep…tomorrow I will be here all day. Sasuke and Naruto have a mission with another squad so I am to hold up the fort here…we can talk all you like."

Sakura nodded and stood up. She walked only a few inches forward before stopping. "K-Kakashi?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"If its too much to ask…c-could I stay here…with you? Just for tonight." Kakashi smiled and got up.

"Alright."

Sakura smiled softly and sat down in the bed. Kakashi walked towards the couch set in the room. "Ah the glory of being a man…couches."

"Um…that's not what I meant…mean…could you stay with me. Here." She laid her hand on the spot next to her. Kakashi furrowed his brow, "Sakura…."

"I'm not asking for anything…I just…don't want to be alone." Sakura's eye sparkled with the water from her tears. "Could you please just hold me? Please…"

Kakashi stayed were he was. Sakura turned with a soft sigh and laid down, she wouldn't force him…she had asked enough of him in one night. Sakura was letting herself slip into sleep when she saw the light flick off through her eyelids.

The bed sagged as a new weight settled on it. A single trail of tears of gratitude slid down her cheeks and she turned to face him. She rested her head against his arm her hands gripping his shirtfront gently. Kakashi draped an arm around her waist and raised the arm she was laying on to come around her shoulders.

"Good night…Kakashi-sempai."

Sakura felt warm and soft against him and in a few moments he could feel her steady breathing. Kakashi slid his mask down and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Sakura."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside, standing on a tree limb was a dark figure of a man. His charka blazed around him in a furry he had only felt once before.

His dark red eyes glared through the window as the black commas began to swirl.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke growled jealously under his breath, then disappeared into the wind.


	7. Panic

**Colorless Heart**

_**Chapter 7 Panic**_

_**Peace Cannot Exist Without War For We Would Know no Peace**_

Dawn had just broke and the sky was beginning to fill with light as the blonde haired ninja stood outside of a door in the hallway. The house was still and silent. Uzumaki Naruto was unknowing to his teacher and best friend fast asleep in one others arms in a room almost directly above him.

He had been summoned for a brief conference with the lord of the land. He had just discovered the lord's name and the name of his enemy. Nakaniwa Kareru and Donabe Shida. At first the idea for the new ninja village in the Fire Country had been a way for them to show the country's strength. The Hokage, Tsunade, had chosen a more modern village similar to Konoha. The village they were in, Nagareboshi and its lord Donabe Shida.

After the Hokage made her choice the neighboring village to Nagareboshi that didn't even have a full title name revolted. Tsunade did not want a nairan, a civil war, to break out between the deflecting village and the new ninja village so she sent Sasuke to deal with the rebellion with one squad of Konoha nins. So far it wasn't very dangerous and the only serious mission had been when Kakashi escorted Lord Donabe's daughter Donabe Nami back to the village.

Naruto shook his head in thought, 'we were sent to stop a rebellion…but this village we are fighting doesn't even have ninja. It will not be a war…it will just be a slaughter. Tsunade-sama has no choice but to stop this before a nairan breaks out.'

He slapped his forehead in exasperation and spoke aloud, "Why can't things just work out like they should!"

At that moment the door slid open, "Uzumaki Naruto! Have you arrived?" a ninja called out into the hallway.

Naruto collected himself and then saluted, "Hai!" and followed the ninja into the conference room to be briefed on his mission.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura could feel the sun's rays flashing against her face like an alarm clock from nature. She let out a soft moan of protest and snuggled closer against the warmth in the bed. The pink haired ninja breathed in allowing a relaxing scent of musk to fill her senses. She felt the warmth beneath her steadily move up and down lulling her back into sleep.

The peaceful moment was shattered when a voice reached her, "Sakura…Sakura…times up. You have to get up now."

Sakura was startled at first and she jerked up her eyes wide. She felt herself slipping off the edge of the bed and had prepared herself for a crash landing.

But it stopped. Kakashi's arms were wrapped around her waist and went up to support her back and held her up so she wouldn't fall. Sakura's chest heaved with the adrenaline rush she had gotten from being snuck up on. Now she remembered, she was in Kakashi's room last night and told him everything…he had let her spend the night.

Sakura felt her cheeks become hot as she realized the position she was in. Kakashi's arms were around her and her legs were folded and on either side of Kakashi straddling him. Also in her panic she had grabbed hold of Kakashi's arms as he had caught her.

The warmth from his body began to seep into her…the reality of how close her body was to his the pang in her abdomen she had felt when he wrapped her hand came again but this time it brought no feelings of confusion just a pleasant sensation that coursed through her body. The tension in the room was overwhelming…one of them had to act. Sakura began to lean closer to him, her abdomen already pressing against him, when he broke the silence,

"You should be more careful." His voice cracked a little and then he released her, got off the bed, and left her sitting on her knees as he moved to his rummaged through his pack. Sakura brushed a few stray pastel locks off of her face and stood up. She had been glad for the crack in his voice. It meant he had felt some emotion too.

"Well, I should go get ready…" Sakura walked past him and opened the door a little ways before he closed it. Kakashi stood behind her at a good distance as if he was reluctant to touch her at all. "If you ever need anything…"

"I'll come straight to you. Thank you, Kakashi…I'll see you downstairs." Sakura gave a small smile and left to get ready closing the door behind her.

Sakura pressed her back against the wooden door and clasped her hands together and pressed them against her chest like she use to when ever she talked about Sasuke. As the light from the sun rose Sakura looked out a window nearby at the colored sky, for the first time in a long time things didn't seem so dark

It was a start towards normal.

And it was a start towards something else.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was walking down the stairs sporting her normal black blouse and white skirt with the shin guards attached on her shinobi sandals and the black wrist guards the Hokage had given her for her birthday a few years back. The wrist guards had kanji engraved into them that heightened healing power for medic Nins…and would cover the scars. She had already begun to use her chakra to get rid of the scars. It would take a few months but soon they would all be gone.

She came to the main floor when a small giggle knocked her out of her own thoughts. She looked over her shoulder and peaking out from behind a wall was the little girl Kakashi had escorted home.

She was of small stature and had short brown hair with big blue eyes that smiled brightly at her. Sakura smiled to herself and pretended not to notice her. The little girl quickly scampered around behind a table closer to the pink haired ninja.

Sakura quickened her pace and the little girl followed until she disappeared around a corner. The little girl stuffed a giggle and went around and to her surprise the pink lady was gone. She looked around wide eyed and finally with a look of delight stared straight up.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at the little girl as she stood on the ceiling.

"Hey lady! Watcha doin up there?"

Sakura allowed herself to drop down, "I could ask you the same thing."

Sakura's heart almost melted with maternal instinct as she pouted at her, "No far I ask you first!" The little girl ran around Sakura and a few steps away then turned wildly around, "My name is Nami! My daddy is the boss around here. Who are you?"

Sakura smiled and pushed some of her pastel locks away as she knelt down to eye level with the Nami, "My name is Sakura. I am a ninja-"

"Really! You're a kunoichi!" her blue eyes widened with awe, "My mommy was a kunoichi before she died! I wanna be one too but daddy says I can't." Once again Nami pouted. Sakura gave her a gentle look, "Its nothing to special-"

"That's what he always says…oh no! I am gonna be late to my lesson! Ja ne big sister!" and in a blink little Nami was gone.

Sakura stood up and let out a long sigh, 'Was I ever that energetic?' she thought as she continued down the hall. She would need something to eat to keep up her strength.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'This is not good.' The blonde ninja thought as he surveyed the damage done by the riots. Even after the ninja's arrived it seemed as though the riot worsened. Sasuke was no longer visible to Naruto but he had no worry. Sasuke had been doing this for months no doubtly he knew how to control these situations.

The roar of the crowd made it impossible to hear much but in one seconds time was all that was needed to silence them all. There was a wosh and an arrow had driven into the ninja next to Naruto.

It fell silent as the ninja stared at the arrow jutting out of him in shock, then finally he collapsed breaking the tension in the air.

"DISPURSE YOU REBELS!" Sasuke's voice rang over the now panic stricken crowd. "TAKE THE OFFENSIVE!" Naruto heard a scream by him and turned to see ninja's throwing kunai and shuriken into the crowd hitting the innocent bystanders.

"What are you-!" But before he could finish yelling to the others a rebel struck him with a pitchfork in the arm. Naruto, out of instinct, grabbed a kunai and shoved it in the man's shoulder. He screamed like any normal civilian and collapsed. Naruto jerked the pitchfork out of his arm causing more damage then before to the wound.

Ignoring the now over flowing crowd Naruto furiously made his way to the fallen ninja. He hauled him over his shoulder and jumped out of the crowd shock waves of pain going through his arm.

Naruto surveyed the area, 'The ninja's are out numbered! If we don't fight back will die…but if we do fight back innocent people will die! What should we do?'

And the crowd of armed rebels encircled the ninjas, prepared to kill. Naruto landed on a high branch and set the man down. Quickly he summoned as much chakra as possible and out of the leaves burst hundreds of Kage Bunshin's.

"I'll give you one last chance, He began, disperse or _DIE_!"

The rebels turned with vicious eyes much like the eyes of starving wolves and in an instant many turned to fight against him.

The Naruto's lifted up their kunai's and braced themselves for the worst.


	8. Damage

**Colorless Heart**

_**Chapter 8 Damage**_

"_**I'll give you one last chance, He began, disperse or DIE! "**_

_**Naruto from Chapter 7 "Panic"**_

Blood. Red warm blood. Like a veil it shielded Naruto's eyes as he cut through the mass of enemies. His sense of reasoning was gone as the demon within him awoke. Sasuke and the other ninjas were lost amongst the sea of chaos but Naruto could still hear Sasuke calling out orders trying to keep them together.

Another man came at him striking at his legs with a sickle and chain. Naruto calmly dodged each attack and then pulling out three shuriken chucked the weapons at his vital parts. The blades hit with a…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PSHUUUUUUUUU!** The teapot on the stove blew loudly through the kitchen. The pink haired kunoichi carefully removed the pot with a mitten setting it on a cool stove. She moved with a fluid grace, quickly going around the kitchen as if she had lived there her whole life. Her body motions were cheerful but her jade eyes were dark with hidden pain and the lines on her face seemed clearer even through her young skin.

The clouded eyed girl took down two cups and placed tea leafs inside. Slowly she poured the piping hot water into the cup watching as the leaves caught in the water and danced as though being blown by the wind on an autumn day. She set the little glasses on the worn wood table in the middle of the kitchen and then pulling out a pan and four eggs and a bag of rice began to make her and her sensei breakfast.

Rhythmically she tapped the shell on the side of the pan. **Tap tap tap…**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**_CRUNCH!_** Was the sound the mans arm made as Sasuke used the Lion Combo to crush him into the ground. Sasuke pulled up immediately and shouted out, "PUSH FORWARD! SEND THEM RUNNING!"

Quickly he dodged a young boy coming at him with a pitchfork. With no emotion what so ever he snapped the pitchfork away from the unskilled boy and impaled him with it. The boy somewhere around the age of 15 began to spit up blood as his legs gave out until he fell forward deeper into the weapon that had been his.

Sasuke grimaced for a second before jumping back into battle. The rebels were falling back now. It was time to count casualties.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kakashi sat down on his bed for a moment as he began to wonder what was taking the boys to get back his mind started to wonder.

'_Sasuke has been abusing Sakura…but he doesn't know it so I can't very well do anything. **Sigh** Sakura is so helpless right now. Sometimes I see with Naruto and wish for the days back when it was simple. At least when she was twelve she wasn't into any of "this" kind of trouble.'_

Kakashi stood up and slid open the door and began down the hallway.

'_Sakura has grown…but not necessarily how I think she should have. She has barely even started living on her own and already she is miserable. **Sigh** She is worrying me to death…hopefully I can per sway her to talk to him…maybe I should…but no matter who does this is going to stop. Sasuke will NOT touch her again I won't allow it. I'll have to think up of some excuse to keep her away from him.'_

Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by a small soft voice, "I made breakfast." Sakura's jade eyes lightened slightly as she saw her former sensei. She set the plates of rice and omelets on the table, picked up a cup and took small sips.

Kakashi smiled from beneath the mask, "Thanks." He said simply and sat down and as soon as he was in the chair all of the food was gone.

"Your going to make yourself sick if you keep eating that fast!" Sakura scolded. Kakashi chuckled and his eye curved into a smile. Sakura gave him a stern look but soon gave into the smile creeping up on her.

"So, how would like to have a summons training session with your old washed out sensei?"

Sakura gave him an odd look and after a moment her face relaxed, "Really? Sounds alright…but I don't know if I can."

"Well that's the point of the training session. The skies the limit I can show you dogs, wolves, or badgers."

"Any suggestion?" Sakura inquired before sipping more tea.

"Well badgers are not my favorite but they are good at tracking but not so good at fighting. Dogs as not as good as badgers at tracking but they are a lot stronger. And wolves…well lets say there a little…difficult to manage." Kakashi seemed a little disturbed by the last one.

"What's wrong with wolves? Did they turn on you?"

"Worse."

"What?"

"They ruined my date with a very pretty lady with a stunning ass."

Sakura stared at Kakashi with disgust, "I didn't need to hear that."

Kakashi laughed, "I thought you might say that. Sorry, so which interests you?"

Sakura stared thoughtfully at her tea as the leaves surfaced and began to swim around again. Kakashi arched his silver brow with interest. Sakura looked up finally with a mischievous grin.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto returned to the tree to help the ninja who had been shot with the arrow that had started the battle. He was unconscious so he picked him up onto his back and leaped down. His azure eyes took in the scene around him with sadness. Several shinobi had been injured but only few had died. But it wasn't the rebels who Naruto felt sorry for…it was the civilian who had gotten caught in the crossfire. Over a ways Naruto could hear the wails of a child as a shinobi pried it off of its mothers dead body. Slowly he limped along towards the rest of the injured. After placing the man along the rest he went to find Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes were still dark red with Sharingan when he found him. He walked up silently towards him.

"14 rebels killed…several more injured and captured, 23 civilians children, woman, men, killed several more seriously injured, 3 green shinobi chunnin killed, 14 serious injuries but they will pull through." Sasuke said flatly.

"What now." Naruto whispered.

"We go back to the mansion and we report what happened."

"These civilians…are Lord Donabe's people. He won't be very thrilled about this."

Sasuke nodded, "I know…but what choice do we have."

Naruto frowned and once again cast his eyes across the village, which had become tainted with blood.

"I smell war." And neither on of them needed to say more.


	9. Summon

**Colorless Heart**

_**Chapter 9 Summon**_

_**Alls Fair in Love and War**_

_Sakura stared at Kakashi with disgust, "I didn't need to hear that."_

_Kakashi laughed, "I thought you might say that. Sorry, so which interests you?"_

Sakura stared thoughtfully at her tea as the leaves surfaced and began to swim around again. Kakashi arched his silver brow with interest. Sakura looked up finally with a mischievous grin.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Tell me…where did you learn to be so cruel towards old men?" Kakashi whimpered pitifully as he followed behind Sakura to the garden or "training area".

"I am never cruel to old men, Kakashi."

"I don't know whether I should be terrified or relieved."

"30 isn't old. No accuse this time!"

"I bet I could think of one."

"I don't doubt it." Sakura muttered under her breath.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I want to learn wolves then!" she proclaimed with satisfaction at his expression.

_"How horrible to tease your old sensei, at this she gave a pout, oh fine!"_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Alright." Kakashi pulled out his wolf summons scroll. "You'll have to get your own sometime but for now you can use mine since I don't intend to use it anytime soon."

Sakura reached out and took the scroll and by doing so brushed over his hand briefly. Her face felt hot for a moment but not enough to show color. The pastel haired kunoichi composed herself and waited for instruction.

"Now, first you need blood…" Kakashi, while Sakura was dazed still by the small touch, pulled out a kunai grabbed her by the wrist and pricked her finger with the sharp tip.

"Ow! Kakashi!" Sakura went to place her swore finger in her mouth but Kakashi stopped her. "You need the blood for the scroll Sakura. You can baby it later." He gave a small wink and she glared.

"You could have warned me." She traced her bloodied finger over the now opened scroll.  
"It was so much more fun the other way."

Sakura pouted again, "Alright, what's next?"

"Hand seals." Kakashi quickly did the wolf summon scroll hand seals leaving Sakura staring at him dumbfounded.

"Sorry," He muttered then did it more slowly.

Uma, Tora, Hebi, Tori, Inu. Or Horse, Tiger, Serpent, Bird, Dog.

Sakura then copied the seal along with Kakashi giving her time to study the older man.

She couldn't tell much about him because of the mask but he seemed about the same physically accept a little shorter but she knew that was from her own height change. It was a little set offish the way he would stare directly at her. Suddenly she felt very self-conscious and set her emerald gaze at his hands instead.

"Alright now you have to figure out how much chakra is appropriate for the summon." Kakashi straightened himself and watched as she practiced focusing her chakra. Kakashi raised an eye at the sudden rise of color in Sakura's face. She seemed suddenly very uncomfortable…maybe she doubted herself.

"I'm sure you can do it Sakura. It seems difficult to focus the chakra but you were the best at it as a gennin."

Sakura looked up startled and then frowned, 'He is trying to comfort me isn't he? Oh no now I am making him worried again.'

"No no. I'm fine…"

The look of concern did not leave his face.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"There! I have it now." Sakura proclaimed proudly.

Kakashi had moved up into a tree and was reading his book, now he jumped down to finish the lesson.

"Good. Now you just have to summon a wolf…one will be enough."

Sakura took the already prepared scroll and did the hand seals perfectly focusing her chakra.

Sakura pressed the scroll against the ground, " Konoha Summon Technique Earth Style Fangs of Blood!"

There was silence then out of the ground came the wolf. It was pure white with golden eye that seemed to glow. Kakashi was taken back as he remembered his fathers own summon wolf. In all his life Kakashi had only been able to summon black and grey wolves but on her first try the Sakura had gotten it perfect.

The wolf looked around until its eye rested on Sakura, "I have never seen you before. What do you want?" It was a female with a voice like a bell, beautiful but commanding.

"Umm…I was…just seeing if, I could summon you." The wolf seemed a little agitated then sighed, "Very well. I suppose you are my new master. I am Naito. Call on me when needed."

Then the wolf disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura sat in shock while Kakashi was saying, "Well done Sakura, you got it exactly right…Sakura?"

Kakashi knelled down, "Something…"

"It talked."

"Oh yeah forgot to warn you." Kakashi smiled, "Another reason I don't like wolves they are so cold when you meet them. Dogs love you instantly."

Sakura picked up the scroll and then out of nowhere interrupted Kakashi and asked, "Do you want to sleep with me?"

Even though she couldn't see it Kakashi's jaw dropped. He stared at her with a complete loss of words, "Uh…"

'Did she just say what I think she said!'

Sakura's face instantly turned red, "Oh gosh! I didn't hear how that came out! I meant a rest! But not together together just in the same place…I mean! Oh!"

Kakashi felt a sigh of relief come from every cell in his body as Sakura desperately tried to explain herself.

'That's was not a comfy situation. What would I have said if she was serious! My god she's noisy.'

It was true Sakura was panicking and talking so fast her words were being lost in a jumble of sentences. Kakashi reached out and covered her mouth silencing her. When he was sure she was quieted he removed his gloved hand.

"Sure. Let's go take a break."

The silver ninja walked away lazily to a tree and jumped unto the branch. Leaning against the trunk he pulled out his book.

Sakura stood there radiating embarrassment before taking a seat on a nearby bench.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kakashi now had his book laid on top of his face covering his eyes. He had fallen asleep. Sakura was still awake and had moved towards the flowerbeds looking at the delicate lavender plants.

She loved gardens. They were so quiet and peaceful. Sakura felt better then she had felt in seven years. Some how being out there with Kakashi made her feel calm, made her feel safe.

Sakura stood up and glanced over at her sensei her jade eyes sparkling with trickery. She jumped unto the branch near her sensei and carefully began to reach over.

'Lets see if I can get off this mask, teehee.' Inner Sakura smiled wickedly 

Slowly she crept closer. She had managed to take his book off his face with out detection and now her fingers were hooked under the fabric of his mask and she began to slowly bring it down over the bridge of his nose.

Then suddenly she was staring at the sky.

'What the…' Then the pain hit her. The back of her head and body was throbbing, as was her shoulder.

She could hear a muffled voice, "I'm sorry! I didn't know that was you! You shouldn't sneak up on people! I was really asleep! I'm so sorry!"

Sakura noted she was being held up, and then it came back to her. She placed a rather pathetic punch to Kakashi's arm. "You HIT me."

"You were trying to sneak up on me!" Her vision began to clear.

"Urgh…my head."

Sakura felt the air rush around her and she looked down to see he was carrying her. Mortified she cried out, "Its okay I can walk!"

Kakashi shook his head, "Sakura, your head is bleeding. You have a concussion. I'll take you in." Kakashi looked rather guilty and unhappy now.

Sakura whimpered in her mind, 'Now I've made him irritated…great.'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hold still." Kakashi had a bottle of alcohol in his hand and a cloth. Sakura was sitting on top of the table with a cloth filled with ice pressed against her temple.

Sakura moved the ice pack and Kakashi dabbed the alcohol-covered cloth on her cut.

"Its just a scrape…" Sakura moaned.

"Yeah that's why you were calling me mommy a few minutes ago."

"I did not!"

"I know but it would have been funny…ouch!" Sakura promptly hit him on the head.

Kakashi opened a square bandage and gently covered the scrape with it. He was about to pull his hand away when Sakura caught his wrist holding his hand against the side of her face.

Kakashi looked puzzled, "Sakura…what were you doing anyway?"

'She is acting kind of weird… it's probably the concussion.'

Sakura slid his hand down to rest on her cheek. "I forget."

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably.

"Do I feel cold?" Sakura asked disrupting the awkward silence with an awkward question.

"No…your warm...your not cold at all"

"I was just making sure…I couldn't tell some days."

Kakashi looked at her with a sad expression. Her eyes had darkened again and he was reminded of her pain.

"Sakura…"

But Kakashi was interrupted. A ninja burst into the kitchen causing Sakura to drop his hand like a hot iron.

"The others have returned but they're in bad shape! Apparently a riot broke out, all the Lieutenants are ordered to the Lords chamber."

Kakashi gave one more worried glance to Sakura, "Will you be fine on your own?"

Sakura nodded, "I'll just get some sleep. Don't worry."

Kakashi nodded and followed the ninja out of the room.

Sakura sat alone now. She touched thee spot where she had made Kakashi touch.

"…your warm."

Sakura was surprised by the return of the pang in her abdomen. Why did it make her feel so happy when she heard him then and not when they were training? Sakura sat for a while before getting up and making her way to her room.


	10. Crime and Punishment

**Colorless Heart**

_**Chapter 10 Crime and Punishment**_

A man's dying is more the survivors' affair than his own 

**_Thomas Mann_**

Lord Donabe sat in silence in a chair in front of which stood a large desk made of a deep red wood. The Lord's fingers were pressed against the bridge of his nose and a list of scrolls laid out in front of him in bold ink

**14 rebels killed**

**21 more injured and captured **

**23 civilians **

**4 children ages 4-15 **

**7 woman unsure if they were rebels or not **

**12 men unable to identify as rebels or not**

**6 seriously injured **

**1 green shinobi chunnin died of his wounds **

**14 serious injuries among ninjas**

"Tell me, the lord began with a bitter look towards the lieutenants, how is it that more of my people died then anyone else?"

When no answers came from the the three lieutenants consisting of Kakashi, Genma, and another shinobi they did not know, the Lord stood quickly from his seat and slammed his hands down on the desk with a loud bang that filled the room and the hallways.

"THEY WERE ALL MY PEOPLE! That's why!"

He lifted his hand to the bridge of his nose again, "Why! Did your ninjas just attack blindly? Or maybe this was the plan all along! The Hokage tells me my village is to become a ninja village and then attempts to get rid of us when the other Lord's get pissed!"

"Donabe-sama, began Kakashi, you know that's not true. The Hokage is a friend of yours, I have heard, and I know you do not believe she would plan an act against her own country men."

Genma continued from Kakashi, "When there are riot such as this sometimes people just start fighting all around in the panic."

Lord Donabe seems to calm himself and sat back down.

"Its is going to get worse now. I want your ninjas out of this house and out there protecting my people from these rebels-

"But Donabe-sama! What of you and your family?" said the unknown ninja.

"I have enough guards! You! Hatake. The two shinobi you brought with you, he pushed threw some scrolls until he found the one with their names addressed, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. I want Haruno to be my daughter's bodyguard and Uzumaki seemed to handle himself well in riots; I want him to be captain of one of the groups of guards protecting my village. As for Uchiha I want him as my own bodyguard. He can continue his duties but if there is an infiltration he is to come to me."

He turned from them and went back through reading the scrolls dismissing them silently.

The three lieutenants disappeared with a puff of smoke.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto bit down on his teeth as Sakura went over his many cuts, slashes, and bruises. Normally she would be yelling at him telling him how stupid he was but today she actually looked concerned.

When she looked at his arm there was a deep gash, it had stopped bleeding and was healing up already due to the demon fox chakra but Sakura wouldn't take any chances. She cleaned and bound his serious wounds then moved on to other shinobi.

Kakashi was standing at a distance with Sasuke and Naruto noted Sakura made an effort not to look at them.

'I wonder what they are talking about…Sasuke-teme looks pissed. Must be news from Donabe-sama.' Naruto thought to himself.

After a few more moments Sasuke walked off towards Lord Donabe's study looking slightly less irked. Kakashi walked over to him.

"You've been reassigned. All of you have." He stated at Sakura as she walked over.

"Naruto you are now a captain of one of the small groups of guards in the village. Your job is to prevent riots and other acts of violence."

Naruto looked so happy he might have just destroyed the rest of the demon foxes shield himself. "I'm gonna be a captain!" he said the pitch of his voice rising enough to make him sound like he did when he was 12.

Sakura tried to hold it but she smiled openly at Naruto's excitement.

"Sakura. You are to be the bodyguard of Donabe-sama's daughter Nami-san. I suggest you get more in touch with Naito." He gave her a wink before poffing in a swirl of smoke sounds of Naruto's voice demanding,

"NANI! Who's Naito! C'mon tell meeeee!"

Sakura smiled at Naruto wickedly, "I'm not telling!" at this he stuck his tongue out at her and pushed himself into a sulking sitting position.

"Oh Naruto…c'mon I'll make you some ramen." Sakura said surprisingly sweetly.

"Really! Hey wait- are you trying to make me indebt to you!" Naruto looked at her suspiciously.

"Nope! But if you don't want to hang out with me…"

"No no! I'll hang out with you Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled again but this time it seemed dark. "Okay. Race you to the kitch—"

Naruto was gone. **Sigh**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kakashi." Sasuke said flatly.

"I saw you…with _her_."

Kakashi did not turn to Sasuke when he spoke, "I don't know what your tal-"

"Don't insult my intelligence, Kakashi-_sensei._"

Kakashi sighed heavily, "Sakura need someone to talk to."

"She can talk to _me_! And it didn't look like there was much talking going on!"

Kakashi scoffed at this, "Do you think that I took advantage of her? If you do then you know nothing about her."

"You bastard! Stay away from her she's mine! I'm the one she waited for all these years! I'm the one who loves her!"

**Silence**

"What?"

"I love her." Sasuke stated with defiance to it.

Kakashi turned finally "How can you say you love her…your always cold and indifferent to her."

Sasuke looked embarrassed, "Look. I know…that I am like that…but I can't change what that bastard made me. Sakura's knows I love her because of how much I- you know."

"It's not all about _that_ Sasuke!"

"What else am I suppose to do."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and realized maybe Sasuke hadn't done it to be cruel or heartless. He just didn't understand. As he stood there his face red with embarrassment maybe he was just incompetent to emotions. His heart really was cold but it didn't mean he was a monster.

"Let her go." Kakashi said flatly.

"Nani!" Sasuke yelled outraged. "How dare you think you can snuggle up with your on _student_ who is my girlfriend and tell me to let her go! She is MINE. I. Will. Never. Let. Her. Go!" and with that he disappeared into the darkness

Okay. Maybe not.


	11. Duties

**Colorless Heart**

**Chapter 11 Duties**

**_Few things help an individual more than to place responsibility upon him, and to let him know that you trust him - _****_Booker T. Washington_**

Sakura stared blankly at the ceiling desperately trying to will herself to get up. Today was her first day as a babysitter for Lord Donabe's daughter Nami. Nami's schedule was written in her tutor's fine print on her side table by her bed. She flopped an arm over and grabbed the paper slightly crumpling it.

**9:30 – Breakfast**

**10:05 – Flower Arrangement**

**10:57/11:25 – Break**

**11:30 – Female Combat**

**12:30 – Lunch/Break**

**1:15/3:45- History/Writing/Reading**

Sakura felt a pang of sympathy for the child, she spent an extra hour in her studies then Sakura had in the ninja academy. Jade eyes scanned over it once more.

'Female combat? That sounds interesting.' She thought to herself as she began to pull out her clothes. It took about 20 minutes to strap on all her required equipment and by the time she was done it was going on 9:50. She would have to hurry to the kitchen to relieve the cook of Nami.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The cute red headed girl was already done by the time Sakura got to the kitchen and was politely waiting for her escort to arrive.

"Hey! It's pink ninja nee-chan!" Nami exclaimed happily as she got out of her chair and trotted over to Sakura's side. The cook was giving Sakura a stern look; "Try to be on time tomorrow. Lord Donabe gets very upset when Nami misses or is late to a class. Now scoot!"

The cook, now looking happier pushed a giggling Nami through the door but as Sakura followed after the cook gave her another stern look.

_I feel like I just got stabbed with a thousand ice crystals!_ The green eyes kunoichi thought to herself with a shiver.

They made it to her next class right on time, which awarded Sakura with more hostel looks. The teacher was very kind to Nami just as the cook had been hardly even reprimanding her when she made a mistake. The class was very dull to Sakura as she was never good at flower arrangements. She was very happy when the teacher said she was finished and let Nami go for her break. As she left the room she could feel the teacher's glare penetrating into her skin.

_What is wrong with these people!?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nami wanted to play out in the garden so Sakura sat down on a bench while the girl ran around nearby. The little girl had collected a few flowers and came running back to Sakura. With some difficulty, do to her small stature, she hopped up unto the bench and set the flowers in Sakura's lap.

"Those are for you nee-chan! To make up for the no-no looks you keep getting!"

Sakura smiled, "Thanks…what's a no-no look?"

"This!"

Nami gave a half pout half scornful look as she crossed her arms and made herself taller. Sakura broke into a laugh and Nami lost face joining her in laughing.

"Don't feel bad nee-chan! They treat all my escorts that way!"

"Why?" _A stick shoved up their ass?_ Inner Sakura moaned quietly.

"They didn't trust anyone with me. Except mommy! Mommy was the best female ninja here…she was my escort that's how daddy met her."

Sakura nodded and then jerked in shock, "Wait, the mother you keep talking about isn't your actual mother?"

"Nope. I don't know who my "real" mother is. Kuchiki-san was my adoptive mother." Nami frowned a little then smiled brightly, "Where did mask-san go? He was really fun, he brought me here from my hiding place."

_Kuchiki…so that was her name._ Sakura was snapped out of her surprised daze, "You mean Kakashi?"

"Yeah! Nee-chan's boyfriend."

Sakura gave a look of shock her face going red, "He is _not_ my boyfriend!"

"Oh…I thought you were friends by the way he talks about you." Sakura slowly realized how naïve Nami was. When she said "boyfriend" she meant a _boy _who was a _friend_. Not an actual _boyfriend_.

The pink ninja smiled at her own foolishness as she ran a hand through the sides of her hair. "He talks about me, huh? What does he say?"

Nami took in a deep breath, "Wwwwellllll….he said you were pretty! Which is true…he said you're a strong person but you let your feelings get the better of you…oh and he's really _really_ worried about you."

Her green eyes widened, "What? Why?"

"He says that you're all sad cause of who you're with right now. Another boy who is mean to you. Did he do this?"

Nami touched the glowing bands still around Sakura's arms.

Sakura felt herself slowly draw away as she remembered her self-mutilation and the pain she had caused.

"Nee-chan…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

Sakura jerked and quickly brushed her hand over her cheeks. Wet. Tears had unintentionally started to fall down her eyes.

"N-no…it's alright." She said rubbing her eyes rapidly. "We should go…your combat training is next."

Nami shook her head; "Nee-chan doesn't have to go with me to those. There are lots of guards there already, you get a break now." Nami smiled and to Sakura's surprise hugged her tightly around the waist before getting up and running off.

"Ja ne, nee-chan!"

Sakura remained where she sat looking down at the bandages on her arms and the flowers resting on her lap.

_Kakashi…Naruto…I'm so selfish. _And Sakura cried.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Heart sick and exhausted Sakura climbed up the stairs to her room. To her disgust ways of how to remove Naruto's chakra block were quickly flashing through her mind.

Find the source…its so easy your already know where the chakra source on these bandages is. Snap it's power off by blocking with your own. Come on it will be easy. Pull the bandages off and finally release some of this pain.

Her blood felt like it was about to burst in her veins. Screaming, begging to be lessened of its burden. She may have done it when she reached her room had not the door next to her slid open.

"Sakura, hello."

A smooth voice, like velvet broke through her mind's obsession.

_Why is it that we run into him every time we are down?_ Inner Sakura sighed in her head.

"Hi sensei…er…I mean Kakashi."

She corrected herself when he raised an eyebrow at her addressal.

"That's better. Takes some getting use to, doesn't it? I heard today was your first day watching the squirt. How was that?"

"F-fine. Just everyday stuff…except I don't think any of her instructors like me to much."

"It's to be expected. They don't seem to like anyone around her except…"

Kakashi's words were a mere murmur in Sakura's mind as the thoughts of her blood filled her mind again.

Let me out…it burns…it hurts…let me out. Remember how it made you feel…happy…refreshed…please…oh god let me out.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

The pink girl became aware of hands on her shoulder's gently shaking her, "Sakura…are you okay? You've gone pale as a sheet."

Sakura shivered. The warmth coming from Kakashi was searing through her cold body almost to the point of pain. "Kakashi…I don't feel well…I'm going to go to bed."

Sakura moved to keep walking but her legs failed her. Kakashi quickly held unto her helping her to stand, "No…your room is to far away. Here, I have to go to another meeting. You can stay in my room for now."

Sakura tried to protest but he was already guiding her into the room. The silver haired jounin pulled back the covers of his bed and helped Sakura to sit down.

"Now…you should probably take these off." He touched the small bags of kunai and throwing stars. Sakura shivered.

Clumsily she began to unstrap them before larger hands went over hers and began to skillfully undue the straps. "You probably just over did it." He was saying as he set aside the bags and began to unstrap her shin guards. "You're still weak from the fight with the rogues…you should try not to strain yourself…Sakura?"

Sakura felt her eyes already beginning to close and her body swayed gently as she tried to keep herself vertical.

_Poor thing…_ Kakashi thought to himself before gently sliding off her last boot and guiding her legs underneath the covers. He pulled the blanket up around her and sat on the corner.

_Such a beautiful little thing…wait! What am I thinking?_ Kakashi gently slid her hair out of her face, _She's an ex-student…**but I am the one that told her to stop thinking herself as one.** She's far too young and she's with Sasuke. **Sasuke's an ass.**_

Kakashi's mind could come up with no excuse though for the fact Sakura was much younger. She looked up at him through half closed eyes, pushing her hair back from her forehead he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss there.

Sasuke has ruined you in the worst way…

He remembered his smiling student and her happy nature and watched as the image of her was replaced with a dark mournful image of a girl trapped within herself.

…please…somebody help her.

Silently he got up and left the room unknowing to the fact that he was the only one who could help her now.


	12. Pangs

**Colorless Heart**

**Chapter 12 Pangs**

"**The greater your capacity to love, the greater your capacity to feel the pain."- Jennifer Aniston**

_Why is it that I always end up in his room? _Sakura rubbed her temples with her fingers as she rolled unto her side searching the darkening room for a clock.

There was one right by the bed laying face down. She lifted it up, **6:34.**

"Fuck!" she was very much awake now. She had slept through half of her first day of watching Nami.

_If those instructors hated me before they will hate me more now!_

Without even thinking she was already strapping back on all her equipment. She buckled the last strap than quickly made her way out of the room and down the hall. She would have to go and explain herself to Lord Donabe. _He's gonna be pissed…_

"Sakura-chan!" a voice called from behind her. Naruto, mud and sweat streaked, came up to her. He smelt awful, like burnt cider and blood mixed with his own sweat.

She wrinkled her nose.

"That bad huh?" Naruto smiled shyly, "Don't worry, I was on my way to the showers. So how was your first day on guard duty…as you can no doubtfully see my day was "eventful".

Sakura gave a quick smile, "And _smelly._ What the hell happened?"

"A bomb…rigged to an old inn. Nothing to major…hey! I asked you about _your_ day."

The kunoichi's mouth twitched a little before she explained to him what happened. Naruto's gaped at her, "You fell asleep!?"

"I was feeling sick…" unconsciously Sakura rubbed at the bandage on her arms. Naruto's eyes instantly snapped down to her wrists, a dark look spread over his face as he mouthed a silent "oh".

"Well…you had better report to Lord Donabe." Sakura was shocked by the sudden coldness in her blond boy's voice. He passed by her without another word. Sakura felt the familiar burn of tears, _I can't do anything right!_ Her mind roared as she continued down the hall.

* * *

The kunoichi was passing through the courtyard, and newly made training field, down to the main house when her sensei's path crossed hers.

"Sakura, are you feeling better?"

_No! You are the last person I wanted to see!_

_**Embarrassed? **_Her inner voice scoffed, _**You do seem to end up in his bed frequently…think it's kinda like a Freudian slip…except without the talking?**_

"Uh…yeah."

"Where are you headed?"

Damn it damn it! He'll think I'm a total bum if I tell him I didn't do my duties because I was still asleep.

"I have to go talk to Lord Donabe…" she grumbled kicking at the ground.

Kakashi seemed to know what she was thinking about and quickly he said, "oh! Don't worry about Nami! I took care of it…"

Sakura looked up at him sadly, _Now Kakashi is covering for me? How worthless…_

He smiled, not paying attention to her expression, "You owe me one Haruno. Spar with me? I need a practice partner."

Sakura groaned inwardly, "This seems more like a punishment then a way of thanking you."

"To bad! Besides you haven't sparred for a while. You are probably getting rusty, I know I am." He chuckled before taking a few paces back from her and slid up his headband, revealing the sharingan.

"Ready?"

Sakura smirked, her hand hovering above her kunai pouch. She was doing fine until she looked up at him.

His eyes…they looked at her so playfully…so sweetly. The pang. That sharp pang in her abdomen returned. But what frightened her more was now she finally realized, how that the feeling was familiar.

Painful but yet at the same time it felt good. Felt real, felt alive.

The kunoichi had to admit. Kakashi was a better high then cutting herself.

A flash of silver. He was gone. Up? Down? The left!

She pulled out a kunai quickly to use to block his, "That was quick, Sakura!"

He jumped back and repositioned himself. Sakura could already tell by the way he was standing he was going to be jumping around a lot. She would have to pay attention.

Somehow his movements seemed slower as he zigzagged around her and she parried his blows.

"You're getting old Kaka-sensei!" she laughed, moving to the offensive, pushing him back to the wall.

"No…you're just getting stronger." His voice was so soft and so full of pride in her that Sakura faltered.

He saw the opening, but did not move to take over the offensive.

"Sakura?"

The pink haired kunoichi had frozen in place.

Oh god…oh no…I remember where I felt this… 

"I'm…I'm sorry." She shook her head and looked up at those eyes again. Red and black, fixed in worry for her.

"If this is too much for you right now. I know you haven't been feeling well."

He tried to put an arm on her shoulder but she waved his hand back.

"No…it's not that…it's"

Sakura winced. The pang was growing as her heart raced and the realization hit her.

This feeling…Sasuke…it was his feeling. But now. Now.

"I…I have to go sensei. I'm sorry we couldn't finish our practice."

She fled from him. Fled from those caring proud eyes. Fled from her own feelings.

Because now Haruno Sakura knew why she kept ending up in his arms, why she felt this pang within her.

She was in love with Kakashi.

Inner Sakura chuckled; _**It's about time you figured it out.**_


End file.
